Minimania
by Aerrow
Summary: AU. Being reduced to a "babysitter" isn't what Kallen had it mind. Not at all. CRACK. One-shot. LuluxSuza?
1. Chapter 1

This idea came out of NO WHERE......except my friend's alcohol induced muse but whatever. Enjoy the...uh...randomness?

**Warnings:** AU, few minor OCs, crackness, OOCness, fluffiness?, swearing,

**Pairings:** Implied Lelouch x Suzaku, Kallen x Suzaku FRIENDSHIP, implied Li x Suzaku,

**Genre:** Humor? Fantasy? I don't know.

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN _CODE GEASS_.

**Minimania**

Sprites: extremely rare creatures that granted upgrades to both people and technology. Their powers range greatly from added physical strength to boosted luck. Back in the 1850's, they were commonly found around the world – hitting the 20th century, they started disappearing. Britannian Sprites went extinct while other, more foreign ones went into hiding. Only a total of less than fifty have been found in the last one and a half centuries.

Kallen rolled this information that was widely known throughout the _Britannian _Empire over in her head again and again. The redhead's mind finally clicked after a while, allowing her to reach out quickly to grab the three, four, no _five_ flying creatures within the clutches of her Knightmare Frame.

Fairies, Elves, Brownies - Sprites.

She held them up; admiring the iridescent lights the little creatures gave off. A brown haired one, wearing traditional Japanese clothing, frowned up at her; his wings a soft jade color – the same as his eyes. The black haired one – probably more Chinese than anything – frowned as well; his reddish brown wings flapping irritably.

An Indian looking one with light blonde hair and pale yellow wings had made herself comfortable in the palm of the Knightmare Frame's hand – if it could be called that – and continued to ignore the other two. Another female – probably Irish– twirled her long orange-red hair around her slender finger; red wings ablaze. A third male – Polish looking – sat with the two females, his brown wings fluttering as he ran his fingers through his brown-blonde hair.

All in all, the five sprites were magnificent creatures – untouched by the calamity outside the cave.

Snapping out of her ravine, Kallen carefully placed the five sprites into the somewhat large container she had been forced to bring. After locking the hatch, she opened the cockpit of her Guren and pulled the container in with her.

The five sprites had made themselves comfortable, figuring that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She placed the box down and opened the top slightly – to let air flow into it.

"**What's your name?"**

Kallen stepped back a bit, looking around before she realized that it had indeed been the brown haired Sprite talking to her. She kneeled down and looked at the boy through the clear material of the container.

"**Kallen Kouzuki, and yours?"** She replied in her best Japanese; she hadn't spoken in her –what she considered – traditional language lately.

"**Suzaku."** The brunette replied happily, his near-see-through wings fluttering as he smiled. The redhead couldn't help but smile as well. **"That's Osoba,"** – he pointed to the dirty blonde – **"Li,"** – the Chinese male – **"Rakshata," **– the busty Indian blonde –** "And Duine."** – the orange-red-haired girl.

Kallen nodded, filing the names away for future reference.

"**Where are we?"**

"**We are in a Sakuradite deposit. The Houses of Kyoto just discovered it."** The brown-haired Sprite nodded slightly, although Kallen could see the look of confusion on his face. After all, like she had said, this cave was a recently found Sakuradite deposit. For all they knew, it had been closed off a long time ago – thus the five multi-country group of Sprites.

"Kallen, what are you doing down there? Have you found something?" The transmission blared from the front of the cockpit, Kaname's voice coming in loud and clear – a little too loud for the redhead. After making sure the container was secure, she walked up to the front and took a seat, buckling in before she headed back to the entrance of the Sakuradite deposit.

"Yeah, I have, and you'll have no idea what it is."

----x----

"What were you doing down there?!" Inoue all-but shouted as the cockpit of the Guren opened slowly – to slowly for the blue-haired woman. Kallen irritably rubbed her forehead, not in the mood to deal with this. Inoue was nice and all – caring as well – but that tended to get _really_ annoying at times.

Like now when she was trying to get the Sprites into a better environment then some plastic container with no proper ventilation.

Ignoring the blue-haired girl as she followed her – berating about this and that – Kallen made her way to the supply storage of the Black Knight headquarters. The door opened with a swoosh, Kallen walking in, placing the Sprites on the counter before looking around for more appropriate containers.

"Do you have anything I can use for these little guys?" She huffed, turning to look at one of the Black Knight members – the guy simply shrugged before handing her five _hamster_ balls. The redhead stared at them blankly before shrugged herself. They would have to do.

She opened the large container and luckily the opening was just small enough for a single hamster ball to cover it. Not all the Sprites spoke Japanese, but thankfully Suzaku – who had taken a great liking to the red-haired girl – helped usher the sprites into a ball of their choosing.

Li got brown, Duine got red, Osoba got blue, Rakshata got yellow, and Suzaku got green. Kallen silently thanked the heavens that they even had hamster balls – much less of the colors the Sprites seemed to prefer. Mentally, she reminded herself to ask around why they even had these to begin with later.

The sprites had taken enough of a liking to follow her – Kallen was pleased. It would _not _do to have to carry around five hamster balls around. She would be afraid that she might drop one constantly. Although, having to walk slightly slower than usual because she had to make sure the Sprites were able to catch up _was_ slightly annoying.

Plus she got a few stares.

Well fuck them.

Suzaku and Li, though, didn't seem to have a problem with catching up. Actually, they ran ahead most of the time, Duine and Osoba were so-so and Rakshata was just too lazy to bother catching up. Carrying one wasn't a problem.

----x----

It had taken her a while – probably about half an hour – to reach Zero's office.

First, she had lost Suzaku and Li – the damn boys had run ahead a little too far. She had found them ten minutes later, trying to _climb_ the wall.

Then, she had to go to the kitchen to get the five some food. Boy where the little punks picky! Well, Suzaku and Li were easy – some white rice was enough for them. Duine and Osoba refused to eat almost everything in the kitchen – they settled for some fresh fruit. Rakshata required _fried_ fruit.

After, they had a run in with Arthur, Lelouch/Zero's cat. The black tabby had taken a liking to Suzaku – which was a very _bad_ thing. Suzaku had all but burst into tears when the fat cat hand jumped him, knocking him this way and that for all of five minutes. Finally, after much consolation – another five minutes – the Japanese Sprite had calmed down to the promise of some pocky and a kiss on his bruised head.

Finally, she had lost Duine and Osoba. The redhead found them five minutes later, having stopped along the hall to discuss the _fashion_ of the Black Knights.

Let's just say that Kallen Kouzuki was _fed up_. If it wasn't for the fact that the office door was _mechanical_, she would have slammed it open. Maybe dent it up a little. _That_ would teach Zero to send her into the newly found Sakuradite deposit. _Sure_ he couldn't have possibly known about the Sprites, but at this point, the Japanese girl didn't give a flying rat's ass.

One by one, she picked up the hamster balls and plopped them onto her leader's desk, ignoring the confused looks of her friends – as well as said leader himself. She turned around – not after quickly grabbing Suzaku as he accidently made to roll off the edge – and all but ran out of the office, glad to have the little punks off her hands.

Sure, she loved Suzaku and, of course Li wasn't much of a problem as well, _but the others._ She couldn't stand them.

Suzaku looked on sadly as his red-haired friend left him alone with the others on a cold, paper cluttered desk. Why did she leave? Why!? She didn't even leave him any pocky. Tearing up slightly, he plopped down onto the ground, not noticing the many eyes staring at he and his friends.

"**Don't worry Suzaku, she'll be back."** Duine said in her thick Irish accent, trying to hug the distraught boy through the holes in the spastic balls. Let's just say that it wasn't getting her anywhere.

"**Run!"** Osoba shouted in his complimentary Polish accent, having spotted the approaching figure. He made it all of two inches before he was picked up.

Suzaku squeaked loudly when he was picked up as well, not enjoying the bright green gaze on him. He turned to look at the orange haired girl that picked him up. Looking her once over, he didn't not like her at all.

Rakshata looked blandly back at the violet eyed boy that stared at her through the holes in her plastic prison. Duine was being watched by a blue-eyed blonde while Osoba was being rather rudely shaken by a blue-haired idiot.

"**Will you stop that?!"**

"**It's not like they can understand you."** Rakshata replied. Suzaku nodded.

"**Damn you all to hell!"** Osoba continued, being shaken even more.

"Would you look at it! It's shouting something and it's really funny." Rivalz, the blue-haired idiot, exclaimed. Nina quickly grabbed the poor sprite from the moron, holding the blue ball between her hands timidly, trying not to accidently drop or shake it.

Once he was traded on, Osoba heaved a sigh of relief. Although, this…was short lived.

"He's so cute!" Shirley, the one who was holding Suzaku, exclaimed and started hugging the ball to her chest, swaying it back and forth. The brunette was scarcely reminded of the cat incident. And, thus, he burst into tears again.

"Shirley! You're scaring him." Milly chided, placing the orange-red haired girl back down onto the desk before she grabbed the frightened brunette from the orange haired girl. She carefully opened the plastic container and pulled the boy out of the ball.

Suzaku's first reaction was to cling to blonde's wrist. His second, though, was to make a run for it. And so he did.

The brunette jumped out of the blonde's hand, landing on the desk gracefully before he bounded across the wooden surface, making his way towards Li who had thus since then been ignored. The black haired sprite helped the younger open his ball and pulled him inside before closing it tightly.

When the orange haired demon – in his mind at least – reached out to grab the ball he and Suzaku were in, his first reaction was to hiss and growl. Although, this only worked for a few mere seconds. The supposed Shirley got over her initial shock and reached out for the brown colored hamster ball once again.

"Don't you dare!"

The group stopped and looked over at the door – Kallen – as the girl heaved, looking like she had run a marathon.

"I knew I shouldn't have left them with you guys." The redhead walked over to the desk. Pushing through her friends, she spotted Suzaku in Li's ball, the Chinese man poised like a knight protecting his princess.

Kallen shook her head, picking the ball up and opening it, allowing the two to take refuge on her hand. While Li continued to hold Suzaku protectively – glaring at Shirley the entire time – Kallen pulled out the pocky she had promised earlier and watched on in amusement as the brunette chewed on it, the Japanese treat just barely fitting into his small mouth.

"Where did you get them?"

"Yeah, isn't Sprites like super rare?"

"Idiots."

"I didn't get them anywhere. I _found_ them, in the new Sakuradite deposit Lelouch had me look through. By the way," Kallen stated, turning around the look at the purple-eyed _menace_. Lelouch raised his eyebrow. "_You_ have to take care of these five since _I'm_ not."

"You expect me to take care of the–" Lelouch was cut off when Suzaku plopped onto his shoulder, pocky still in his mouth. The blackette looked over at him questioningly, the Japanese boy simply shrugged before swaying back and forth to an unknown rhythm. Li took refuge on his other shoulder. The leader of the Black Knight sighed.

"If you want, I'll take care of these two." Milly offered, holding up the blue and red balls.

"Of course you'd pick the fashion obsessed ones." Kallen muttered before turning to look at the blonde. "That's Osoba – he's Polish – and that's Duine – she's Irish." Milly nodded, committing the names to memory.

"I-I'll take care of h-her." Nina offered, holding up the busty Indian woman. Rivalz groaned slightly – having been wanting her –while Shirley smiled, walking up to Lelouch.

"I'll take care of him." The orange haired girl supplied, pointing to the brunette. Suzaku's reaction, of course, was to squeak loudly before clinging onto the blackette's shoulder for dear life. Li's reaction was to growl.

"I'm afraid to say this, but you scare Suzaku." Kallen supplied, Rivalz snickering softly at her side. The redhead pointed to Nina. "That's Rakshata. She's, of course, Indian." She turned to Lelouch. "That's Suzaku, he's Japanese. Li's on your other shoulder and he's Chinese. Anyway, have fun." With that, Kallen walked out of the office. The rest of the student council followed her soon after.

Lelouch was left alone in his office with the two Asian sprites.

He shook his head, placing the two on his desk, swooshing the brown and green hamster balls off his desk – the other's hand gone with his friends – and returned to his work. The rest of the day was boring as usual although he _was_ entertained by Suzaku and Li's strange habits.

----x----

The two gave off faint glows – Li a dull, earthy brown and Suzaku a calming, jade green. Lelouch found himself silently mesmerized as he watched the two. Li had made himself a little bed out of towels and play doll house pillows on the bedside drawer. Suzaku, though, had taken refuge on one of the giant pillows on his bed.

Lelouch carefully climbed into bed as to not awaken the younger of the two sprites. He laid down and made himself comfortable, once again moving as slowly and little as possible as to not awaken the brunette.

Once comfortable, Lelouch stared at the ceiling in silence, wondering why he had gone alone with Kallen's wishes.

The thought, though, was pushed from his mind when Suzaku came up to him and – although in Japanese – bid him goodnight before making himself comfortable in the crook of his neck. Lelouch reached up and held the boy softly before closing his eyes.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

_I was gonna complain about how _sucky_ this is but I'm afraid that it would ruin the mood so I'll shut up. This will stay a one-shot UNLESS I get enough encouragement to make it 1) a two-shot OR 2) an actual story. So yeah, it's up to you guys. Which I doubt but that's just me.  
_

_This COULD be considered as a late Christmas fic – what with all the fluff at the end – but it probably won't be. So yeah……whatever._

_Reviews make me feel all warm and tingly inside. So, please review. Ignoring any grammar/spelling mistakes is also a good idea._


	2. Update

For all those Minimania lovers out there, I now present…MINIMANIA EXTRAORDINAIRE.

This is a collection of one-shots related to the original idea, story line, and plot.

Yeah, that's right.

A whole bunch of small stories filled with Fairies/Sprites, insane Student Council Presidents (and not to mention the members themselves) along with…LULUSUZA GOODNESS.

It has already been posted with the first of many; Fashion Divas. So get reading (and reviewing)!


End file.
